The Pasadena Waltz
by VeryBerry Rebecca
Summary: "Where did you learn to dance?" "Not now Penny, I'm counting. A-four, two three four…" Sheldon teaches Penny how to dance.


The metronome swayed and struck the rhythmic backbeat to their steps, one-two-three-four, two-two-three-four…

Sheldon dipped her with surprising strength, bending her so low the tip of her ponytail nearly swept the floor, then pulling her back up with ease.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"Not now Penny, I'm counting. A-four, two three four…"

"We've been at this for, like, ever. Can we have real music now?"

Sheldon looked like he held back a comment. "If you must." He dropped her hand from his and let go of her waist. "What style of music do you think the dance shall have? Polka, Waltz, five step waltz… Jazz House, English Country, West Coast swing…?"

"Sheldon–"

" – because spotify has an almost unending database –"

"I don't know sweetie, it's just, you know, nice simple dancing. With a piano, maybe some woman singing, it's not like we'll be, you know, jitterbugging."

Looking unimpressed, but then when was he not unimpressed by her, Sheldon tapped a few times on at his keyboard and a lively melody, all sultry strings and sharp piano, burst from the speakers.

"I quite like this," she said. "The music. Let's just call it the Pasadena Waltz."

"This isn't a waltz, this is in four-time not triple."

Penny grinned as he took his position once more, one hand respectfully at her waist and his other hand in hers, and lead her. "How about the Pasadena Swing then?"

"This isn't 'swing' either," he interjected without pause. "But it's more acceptable than calling it a Waltz, so, as you say. Is this 'Pasadena Swing' the type of music you expect this evening?"

"I thought you couldn't talk, that you needed to count?"

Sheldon turned on his heel so that now Penny was stepping forward and he backward. She could have sworn their bodies were closer together now. "It is simpler with music, the beats speak for themselves. We have music to tell us how to move, no longer the monotonous tick-tock of the aptly named metronome. Besides, you need to practice multitasking." He pushed forward on one foot and again they swung around so her steps were backward once more. "Multitasking between placing your steps and speaking with your date. Your footing is out of time."

"Is not. And I don't have a date for this evening."

"Then why did you ask me to teach you?"

"In case some tall, dark, handsome stranger asks me to dance with him." Sheldon extended his arm and guided Penny underneath the arc before pulling her back into him.

"I must say Penny, I am surprised. You picked this up much faster than I thought you would."

Penny caught the backhanded compliment, but took the compliment nonetheless. "Thank you. And you are an excellent teacher."

"Well, of course I am," he snorted. He extended an arm again, this time to gently encourage her to step outward. "But you have learnt this at a remarkable speed."

As she stepped out Penny instinctively pushed out her arm with a flourish, then he pulled her again to step back into him. "Ok, so maybe I'm a little more practiced than I told you…"

She stepped out to the other side. He flashed her a look. "How much more?"

Penny stepped back in without being guided, continuing the movements seamlessly. "A girl needs to know how to dance doesn't she?"

The music was building. Their steps were faster, sharper, perfectly in sync, the relaxed arm gestures were now pointed and expert. "Are you saying … you already knew how to dance?"

In the final moments of the song Sheldon whipped out his arm and Penny span out beautifully, then turned back into him with ease. He caught her just as the music ended and held her low again, but this time he leant forward in a finishing flourish so his face, a mix of bewilderment and a hint of something else, stayed close to hers.

He held her there as the music ended.

"Sheldon?"

Still in Sheldon's arms, they both looked left to see the figure standing in the doorway. The music had been so loud neither had heard the door unlock and open.

The figure looked at them in their embrace, and at Penny's guilty face. Then she spoke again, her voice quiet. "What is this?" Amy asked.


End file.
